


Distract

by Blaze22



Series: MCSM One/Two-Shots [7]
Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Set between season 1 and 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaze22/pseuds/Blaze22
Summary: Petra tries to train Lukas in hand-to-hand combat,  but distractions manage to get the best of them.
Relationships: Lukas/Petra (Minecraft)
Series: MCSM One/Two-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307255
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Distract

**Author's Note:**

> While this is a little out of my comfort zone, I had fun writing it. Thanks for reading!

Petra briefly wondered how Lukas was handling this. 

“This” being her beating his ass in an alley, all in the name of training. 

During the Order’s looting adventures in the past few months, Lukas made it clear that he needed to learn hand-to-hand combat. It’d been proven when his bow and arrow didn’t cut it in the middle of a fight, resulting in Jesse jumping in to save his life.

Petra insisted that they needed to train. Lukas complained at first, saying that he didn’t need to get his hands dirty like Axel, but eventually he caved. 

So here they were, dodging each other's fists.

Petra was taking it easy on him.

She wasn’t sure if it was obvious or not, because Lukas wasn’t giving up on trying to land a blow. Sweat and three blooming bruises decorated his pale skin; yes, she _had_ checked beforehand if he wanted to go full-out and take the brunt of each other’s blows. He said yes, with a stubborn furrow between his brows and a glint in his blue eyes that she couldn’t help but find adorable.

Distracted by the way his hair flopped into his eyes as he ducked, Petra was pushed against the wall, his fingertips lightly digging into her shoulders. 

Lukas smiled, skin flushed from exertion. “I did it!” he crowed. 

“Mhm.” Petra let her head fall to one side. “You’re really red right now. Wonder why that is?” 

(She wasn’t sure where that, or the previous hair thought, had come from. But it was safe to say that it was extremely satisfying to see more red color his cheeks as he took in how close they were. 

And to quickly hook a foot under his ankle and spin him around while his knees buckled.)

She didn’t bother hiding her smirk at the new position. She crowded him against the wall, one hand tightly gripping his wrists and the other propping against the bricks beside his head.

“You broke the number one rule: don’t get distracted,” Petra softly said, her breath ghosting over his ear. 

She could’ve sworn Lukas shivered. It was only then when she _actually_ realized how close they were. His hands slack in her grip, his heaving chest, his eyes dipping down, then up. 

There were times when she didn’t know how things happened. This was one of those times. But, she knew she leaned down; she knew Lukas shifted up to meet her after she paused. 

Either way, they were kissing. 

That was normal, right? Friends kiss, and they kiss, and suddenly that’s all there is. You and them and a burning thrill in your stomach. 

She found herself shoving those thoughts aside, replacing them with how his lips tasted like salt and some type of fruit(oranges, maybe).

A moment whirled by, then Petra’s back was pressed against the wall.

Startled, she blinked as they separated. Her fingers, once holding his wrists, were now tangled in his blond hair. She tried to frown, but failed when the corners of her eyes crinkled. The pleasant buzz tingling through her didn’t subside. 

Lukas’ shit-eating grin was white against the shadows of his face. Mimicking, he said, “Don’t get distracted.” 

Petra exhaled in a laugh, saying, “Why you little-”

He silenced her with another searing kiss; it was something she was all too happy to melt into.


End file.
